Carnival Bets
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: : Rashel's mad at Quinn how will this end up especially as the group went to a carnival but that's not all theirs a bet. A bet between Ash and Quinn how will it end up? Will Rashel forgive Quinn? Who will win the bet and who will get the Prize?
1. Ok MOM

I do not own the Night World Series, If I did I would write full out spoof dates and relationship stuff to be published as well. But sadly I Dont L. J. Smith Does.

(**AN**: Rashel's mad at Quinn how will this end up especially as the group went to a carnival but that's not all theirs a bet. A bet between Ash and Quinn how will it end up? Will Rashel forgive Quinn? Who will win the bet and who will get the Prize? )

**Normal Day in the Circle Daybreak mansion, NEVER.**

**(Quinn and Rashel)**

"_Jezebel, Give me back my Pants_!" is heard loud and clear throughout the house.

"Well sounds like the Crazies have woken up," said Rashel stretching out her legs, arms stretching to above her head, yawning in the process.

"_Don't Call Me Jezebel," _

"Yup" says Quinn opening his eyes after giving up on returning to sleep.

_**BANG**_

Rashel and Quinn turn to look at each other.

"_Ouch! WHAT THE HELL JEZABEL"_

"That's it I'm going to go running I can't stand laying here and listening to our neighbors anymore," Rashel huffed, then started to change from her over-sized shirt to jogging clothes.

"Have fun, Kitten," Says Quinn sitting up yawning.

"By the way I know you haven't been eating very well please get yourself feed for me?" She asked.

"I'm fine MOM," Replied Quinn sarcasm tainting his voice.

"OH SO IM NOT ALOUD TO CARE?" She yelled, "I'M YOUR SOULMATE! IT'S MY JOB TO CARE FOR AND LOOK AFTER YOU! SORRY FOR TRYING! OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY OR CARE OR LOVE ME ! "

"Rashel I do love you," Quinn said Getting up from the bed to take Rashel into his arms.

"No you don't, just leave me alone," She said as he reached her and tried to comfort her she just jerked away

This pierced Quinn's heart and burned far worse than any amount of wood that could ever penetrate his chest.

"Rashel," Quinn tried again.

"I'll see you in a while," replied Rashel as She walked through the door and he thought to himself _**now what**_?


	2. Glass and Blood

**(AN bold are their thoughts)**

**(Rashel)**

**Run, Run, Run** thought Rashel as she ran through the neighborhood. **I shouldn't have blown up at Quinn. I know he was just being him. **He almost had the hard exterior**, he wasn't even really being rude. What's wrong with me? **

**(Quinn)**

**Ok who do I go to when I need girl advise? If I went to Theirry I wouldn't pay attention. Not Morgead because anything he tells me to do would really give Rashel a reason to be pissed at me. Um maybe one of the girls? Who then? Hannah? No. Mary? No Rashel wouldn't talk to her. Ok Keller or Jez? Yeah. That sounds like my best bet. Now who out of the two would be my best shot? Her best friend or Her twin? Well on TV shows Rashel makes me watch they always go to the best friends so… Agh I hope this goes well. ( AN: this is all Quinn's thoughts)**

Quinn got up from the bed were he was sitting determined to go find Jez. He ended up finding her eating her full on Doritos.

"Hey Jez, can I talk to you." Quinn asked

"What's wrong Skippy?" Asked Jez.

Quinn gave her a look wondering **Skippy is she serous? **"Rashel bit my head off this morning and I actually didn't do anything this time."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" She asked licking some orange powder from her fingers.

"I made a slight sarcastic Comment but that's just me," looking down

"What about?" Voice rising in pitch.

"She told me to make sure I fed today and I more or less told her 'yes mom'" pause, "That isn't doing anything is it?"

"How old is she?" Stuffing a Dorito in her mouth.

"Um I don't know when her birthday is and the last age I knew her as was," pause, "17."

"Did you perhaps miss her birthday?" Said Poppy entering the room.

"Huh?" Asked Quinn.

"That leads me to think maybe your comment made you think about you forgetting her birthday or something," said Poppy.

"I could find out, for you," Smiling.

"when I tried to pick up on what made her mad it was just a hole big jumble of emotions that I couldn't even follow," Said Quinn, "Maybe she was blocking the real problem from me?"

"It's a possibility," said Jez, "She hasn't talked to me about her birthday or something. Why she would expect someone to know when she hasn't told anybody is beyond me. Wait we could always find out if were close."

"Keller," said Jez.

"yeah but Keller doesn't kknow her exact birthday," says Poppy.

"Yeah but we could see if we are close,"

**(Rashel)**

She was about to the mansion steps again, then her foot slid out from under her on a piece of laminated paper. She fell on her hands and toes except for her hands that had landed on some glass bottle shards.

"Shit," She Muttered then pushed off the ground with her hands to avoid glass entering anywhere else managing to get the glass even farther into her hands. It hurt to move her hands and she decided that she wouldn't be able to pull all of the shards out by her self. She mentally called for Quinn through the soul mate chain.

She reached the door and toed it open, with her boot. No more then a few milliseconds later Quinn was in front of her forgetting completely the conversation he was having before.

**(Rashel and Quinn)**

"I smell blood. Are you ok?"He asked. She held out her palms to him showing him the glass.

"My boot slipped on something and I fell in a pile of glass," she said not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Come here let's get you cleaned up," He pulled her into the bathroom, sat her down on a stool near the sink, and began to pull the shards from her hands,

"Hurt?" he asked trying to look her in the eyes but her evading again.

"A little," She replied looking down at her feet, seeing the paper that was the reason behind her fall.

"There's something else wrong. What is it?" He asked still removing shards most of the larger ones gone.

"I lost to a piece of paper what have I become?" She asked tilting her head toward the paper attacted to her boot.

"It must have been some vicious paper to beat you, kitten," He said smiling. Then she looked up at him half smiling.

"If I wasn't in pain right now I would laugh but that glass really does sting," she said.

"You want to go to a doc for this?" Quinn asks her a sad look on his face.

"No, can you just finish cleaning it and wrap it for me?" She asks sending him feelings through the bond of appreciation and love.

"Yeah. I can do that," Said Quinn smiling now that he knew his soulmate wasn't still pissed.

He finished up his work in silence them just sharing emotions and feelings through the bond.

"Ok so lets see what this evil paper is all about," said Quinn reaching to take the paper off of her boot, "Come see our beautiful county Fair," he read monotone yet slight amusement peeking through.

"Fair?" asked Rashel. It's kind of like a week to a month long Stationary Carnival," said Quinn.

"We should go," said Rashel, "it sounds like fun,"

"Serious?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah win me something. Um… win the ring toss or the dart games or something and get me a stuffed animal," she said jokingly.

"Ok, but only if you'll share some popcorn and cotton candy with me," he said being playfully sarcastic.

She took her the knuckles of her wrapped hands and awkwardly yet cutely petted the top of his head like a dog.

"We might as well invite the others," said Rashel, "They'll LOVE it," she said smiling.

"Ok it's a date," said Quinn leaning down to capture her lips.


	3. I Love you

**(AN: the bolded stuff is most likey soulmate link talk depending on were it is in the story. I also know this is shorter then the other one but I broke this into sections when I wrote this like the cut off of a scene so next chapters set like at least a half an hour after this one and IDK what to have them do on the ride there so I'm Srry)**

**I do not own Night world L. j. Smith does.**

"Ok," said Theirry, "So we have the plan we are all going to the carnival."

"Date night!" screamed Maggie and Hannah in unison.

"It sounds like fun to me," said Mary-lynnette.

"Bet I can win more stuff for Mare then you can for Rashel," called Ash to Quinn.

"You're on," replied Quinn, wrapping an arm around Rashel's waist. The rest if the couples chatted about random things and how happy they were that they were all going to a carnival.

Rashel sent Quinn **oh really?** Her irritation seeping through the bond.

He sent her **come on. It'll be F-uu-nn.** Along with his feeling of begging and trying to make her happy.

She sighed and gave a slight smile. She was the one who suggested that the group go in the first place. Her hands were just causing her a great deal of pain. She'd heal faster then normal humans sure but not as fast as the vampires would, she didn't even match up to the healing powers of her twin sister.

"What's wrong?" Asks Quinn looking at his soulmate intensely, bending his knees a little, so he was level with her eyes. He wasn't being rude or prying just caring. She shook her head and sent **Nothing, John.**

**Then why do you look so sad?** He asked. She opened her mind to him to allow him to see for himself that there was nothing wrong with her.

He found the pain in her mind and hissed. It wasn't horrible but it felt pretty bad Rashel was able to stand up to a lot of pain but constant pain would make her cranky. He grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her up the stair to their bedroom and into their bathroom. He opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Advil popped the lid and poured 3 pills into his hand filled up a cup with water and said "Take them."

She took the cup filled her mouth then popped a pill into her mouth ad swallowed, then she completed the process until she had taken the 3 pills.

"Come on Babe, You gotta talk to me," He said getting to her eye level again.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry that I'm so weak? Sorry that I can't use my families powers that I …"

She was cut off by Quinn pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, lovingly. She kissed him back. He was trying to comfort her both physically and mentally. His feelings of love for her reached into the darkest seldom touched parts of her heart.

When they finally broke away he said, "No, I want you to talk because it pains me that you're sad. It hurts me that you're in pain. Rashel you're my soulmate my perfect other half, I love you.

Rashel responded to this by wrapping her arms around him in a supper tight ebrace trying to get him as close as possible to her heart. It was so tight that if Quinn were human he would be suffocating. His arms wrapped around her in a slightly less _deadly_ embrace.

Her eyes wet with tears she said "I love you too John."


	4. Noodles

**(AN: ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World L. J. Smith does.**

The group after purchasing wristbands so that they could ride as many rides as they wanted, decided to split up to go off some were with their soulmates.

"Don't forget Quinn we have today and tomorrow for the bet. Use your time wisely," called Ash getting pulled away by a very determined looking Mary-Lynnette.

"Have fun," called said determined looking girl.

"So what do you want to do?" Quinn asked Rachel, lightly taking the back of her hand in his so that he could hold it without causing her pain.

"Kinda hungry," she replied, "So, food?"

"Fine by me, so what's your craving?" He asked

She stood on her toes for a second as if it would give her a better look around. Then she caught the smell, "Chicken Noodles," she said dreamily.

"Chicken Noodles?" he asked wondering what she had meant. Question clear on his face.

"This Kitten wants chicken," she replied trying to be funny.

Quinn smiled and and walked up with her to her vender of choice. He payed for it and led Rashel to a table near the vender.

It was a beautiful sight to him. Seeing her so happy made his heart warm. It gave him peace. She radiated an Energy that was a drug to him he knew he wanted to do anything he could to keep her happy.

"Wait here," He told her. She nodded content on the noodles. When she was a little over half way done he came over with something behind his back and sat down beside her. He held a cute black stuffed kitten towards her.

She put the spoon back in her noodle took the stuffed kitten from him and held it close to her face, "Thanks Quinn, It's so cute."

Quinn thought **Quinn 1 Ash 0 **as he wrapped his arm around Rashel's shoulders sitting so close that the sides nearest each other were touching completely. Rashel sat the cat in her lap and began again to eat her noodles, smiling.

Quinn felt so good he had made her happy, and He could win the bet with Ash. He laid his head down on the top of hers.

"Tell me if there's something else you want," mumbled Quinn into her hair.

"Can we go ride a ride?" Rashel asked.

"Witch one you want Kitten?" Quinn asked her.

Rashel looked around looking for a ride that looked fun. Then she found it THE RIDE. The ride she had always wanted to go on when her mom was alive.

"That one," said Rashel nodding in the direction, of a ride called the "Top Shot" it made you go up about 70 feet then dropped you to the bottom then went up 3\4 of the way dropped you then 1\2 way up and dropped.

"That?" asked Quinn wondering why she didn't pick a roller coaster of something more fast moving.

"Yup," she replied.

"Then let's get in line," he said taking her hand and the kitten for her.


	5. Top Shot

**(AN: I had this half written earlier while in school the rest of it was at 7:05 you got six**

**post of one story in 3 days) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series L. J smith does. **

Rashel and Quinn got hooked up in the harnesses that kept you in place during the ride they were made so that it was impossible to move let alone fall out. Their legs hung beneath them and didn't touch the ground. They started to rise. Rashel sent Quinn a smile; He smiled back, and took her hand gently in his.

The ride went slowly _up. up. up._ The metal clicked then they were suspended for 4 seconds then they plummeted. The fall hurt him in a lower area that made him grown. **You alright?** Rashel sent concerned. Her hair was windblown from the first fall, and they were going up again, and they were going up again.

**Yeah just the force of the drop.** He sent her.

She understood and sent, **Sorry I didn't think about that.** **I feel bad now.**

**It's alright you're a girl you don't think about things like that**. He sent her.

**Do you want to sit down after this?** She sent him

**No Walking would feel better.** He sent back

_The Second drop. _

He still groaned but not as bad as the first time.

**Sorry. I feel bad. **She sent to him.

**I told you it's alright. **He sent back **neither of us thought of the consequences of this ride.**

The ride was rising for the 3rd and final drop.

The ride fell its final time. The restraints came up and Quinn climbed out of the seat and helped Rashel out of hers.

"Hey you," called somebody.

The soulmate couple ignored it.

"You girly with the short black haired dude," he called again.

Rashel turned around after picking up the cat. "What you want creeper?" she called back clearly annoyed.

"Your boyfriend there must be a wuss if I ride like that made him groan like that," the boy called. Quinn at this point was furious and Rashel was seething. No one messed with John except her.

"Excuse me kid, why don't you run off and mind your own business," replied Rashel walking away.

Rashel and Quinn got off the ride and were walking away when the kid tried to stop them again.

"Come on a girl like you deserve a man not a wuss like him," drawled the guy again. He looked about 20, and defiantly human, dressed in all black pierced all up, she didn't know who would like that **(AN: that to me is cool on a guy at times)**. Rashel didn't want to use her advantage over him. She wanted to have a nice normal day with Quinn.

"He could beat your ass easily and I could to for that matter so leave us alone," she said her voice playing on the side of ominous.

Quinn decided to use his scare tactic as well it would be fun he hadn't used his perfected evil glare in a long time.

"Yeah bring it wuss,"

"Gladly," said Quinn the boys finally turned around to look at him were Quinn wore one of his look that scared small children. The guys looked stunned and then he said very slowly and calculating' "Now you are going to walk away slowly and leave us alone."

The guy did as he was told and started to run away fast.

"What you do Quinn?" Rashel asked him sounding annoyed.

"Just had my face look scary and a little suggestion," he said.

"What am I gonna do with you." She asked, shaking her head.


	6. Give up the Prize

**(AN: ) **

**Disclaimer I do not own the Night World Series. L. J. Smith.**

It was getting Late Quinn could tell that Rashel was getting tired. They had managed to ride most of the rides there once and a couple with short lines twice. They had also both played one of those water squirting games Rachel won of course. So she now had a fuzzy pink hat she would never wear in her life that she would probably just give to Poppy.

"Hey Rashel," He said.

"Yeah Quinn?" she asked.

"Your getting tired aren't you?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"You want to go home now or stay till closing in an hour?" He asked her.

"We can stay till closing," said Rashel.

"So what do you want to do?" Quinn asked, arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, holding her close.

"What's going on in the grandstands," **(AN: grandstands are what we call them in my town idk what they're called in other places. Around tracks there the big bleachers built into open buildings.) **asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Some kind of band I think," said Quinn.

"Kind of a flop," replied Rashel yawning.

"If you say so," replied Quinn smiling and softly laughing to himself.

"So if you don't have anything that you want to do…," said Quinn, "can I try to win the bet" hoping Rashel wouldn't flip.

Rashel sighed and nodded.

By the time the voice came over the speaker announcing for all of the patrons to go home for the night, Quinn had won the kitten, pink hat, two posters, and 3 more plush animals.

The rides were beginning to shut down and it was starting to get very dark. Rashel was tired and tripping over her own feet. Quinn sighed and stuck the posters into his black jeans back pockets. Then he handed the stuffed animals he was carrying to passing by children. **(AN :Rashel has the kitten). ** Then Quinn picked up Rashel out from under her knees and a hand under her neck.

"What are you doing John?" asked Rashel yawning again.

"You're tired. You're stumbling. There's also the fact that I wanted to hold you and have you near me. That and I wanted to see if you would kill me for this," said Quinn smiling at her, he was feeling very protective Rashel picked up on that and made her feel happy. She reached up to wrap an arm around his neck. Other clasping her stuffed kitten. She fell asleep in her vampire protectors arms.

He felt that she was happy and content and pressed the side of his face into her hair momentarily. He then walked happily to his car.

If the universe was kind enough to treat him like this then maybe he didn't need to beat Ash at bets. Just having his Rashel was good enough for him.


End file.
